


What the Heart Hides

by sabriel75



Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: Ficlet, Ficlet Collection, Introspection, M/M, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-13
Updated: 2010-07-13
Packaged: 2017-10-10 13:16:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/100196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabriel75/pseuds/sabriel75
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt: Arthur Merlin Scar</p>
    </blockquote>





	What the Heart Hides

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hecate_666](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=hecate_666).



> Prompt: Arthur Merlin Scar

_Arthur traces the contours of Merlin's back, kisses where his fingers do not linger, licks pure, pale skin, absent of scars and wonders if their hearts were ever the same._


End file.
